Just You and me
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: YUNJAE! YUNJAE! para YJS MERAPATTTTTTTTTTTT!


**Just you and me**

Pair: Yunho Jaejong

Rated : always M

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Disclaimer: sayang bukan aku yang punya, yang punya pasti Orang tua mereka, SME, DBSK, ama YunJae shipper lah. Akuakan cuma minjem pemainnya doank.

Ini epep sebenarnya buat permintaan maaph ku ama bantet ma Jae noona(temen maen di RP) sih dan ini jugta rekuestan dari Yunho hyung (temen main di RP). Moga kalian suka. Lok gak suka yaw udah #pundung sambil mainin boneka gajah ama beruang

Abal, gaje, typo, judul dan isi gak nyambung sama sekali

Cekidot lah

.

.

.

Sret. Sret. Sret terdengar suara langkah kaki yang di seret, seorang namja yag melangkahkan kakinya secara tertatih, banyaknya darah yang berceceran di selangkangannya dan terlihat bajunya sobek sana sini. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Yang di pedulikannya adalah lari dari tempat ini, lari dari orang yang sudah memperkosanya, lari dari orang psyco seperti dia.

**Flasback**

**Yunho POV **

Aku melihat dia, matahari ku yang selalu menyinari indahnya pagi ini. Dia sangatlah cantik melebihi yeoja manapun dan lihatlah tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan. Ya diadalah Kim Jaejoong namja paling cantik di kampus ini, aku mengaguminya, tidak lebih tepatnya aku aku memujanya bahkan aku menjadi stalkernya. Aku tak berani menunjukan ataupun memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Aku tahu dia sangat populer di kalangan kampus, dan dia juga anak pengusaha terkenal siapa sih yang tak kenal dengan Kim Kangin dan Kim Leetuk mereka adalah pengusaha yang mengusai semua bidang properti di negeri ini. Sedangkan aku hanya mahasiswa biasa, untuk masuk universitas ini saja aku hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dari kampus. Untung saja otakku encer. Oh iya aku belum mengenalkan siapa namaku. Namaku Jung Yunho. Dan saat ini aku sedang duduk di pojok sudut kantin sambil menikmati makan siangku, dan dari sini juga aku bisa melihat malaikatku. Hemh yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Choi Siwon namja tampan dan kaya raya di usianya masih muda dia menjadi seorang pengusaha meneruskan appanya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Banyak yang bilang mereka sangat serasi. Cih aku tak suka itu, jaejoong hanya milikku. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari sini sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Aku benci ini, yang sekarang terlihat adalah siwon sedang memeluk pinggang jaejoong dengan mesra. Aku kesal. Akan kubuktikan bahwa jaejoong adalah milikku, lalu sebuah ide pun terlintas di benakku.

Skip time

Hah, hari ini melelahkan sekali rasanya badanku pegal semua setelah seharian ini bekerja di cafe milik Yesung hyung rasa capek ini telah terbayarkan dengan hadirnya sosok melaikatku di cafe tadi. Namun yang bikin kesal dia bersama namjachingunya. Aku hampir saja membuat keributan dengannya karena tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas di celananya. Hatiku senang, tapi apa malaikatku marah dan berkata seperti merendahkanku karena aku telah sengaja membuat namjachingunya sakit. Ck manja sekali siwon itu. Hmm..perlu kalian tahu meskipun malaikatku itu cantik tapi tidak dengan hatinya dia sangat sombong dan angkuh dia tak segan-segan untuk mempermalukan orang lain. Yah di balik wajahnya yang cantik itu dia adalah namja yang menyebalkan. banyak orang tak menyukainya tapi mereka tetap berdekatan untuk mencari muka agar bisnis orang tua mereka sukses. Hah aku tak peduli aku tetap menyukai, memuja serta mencintainya obsesiku untuk mendapatkannya sangat besar aku berusaha agar aku terlihat nampak di hadapannya tapi tak pernah berhasil. Malaikatku memang sempurna aku akan mengikatnya malam ini juga, saa ini aku sedang berada dikamarku sambil melihat-lihat foto jaejoong yang terpampang di dindingku. Aku mendapatkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi memfotonya, lalu mencetak dan aku tepelkan di seluruh dinding kamarku ini. Aku menyukainya yang menggunakan banyak ekspresi yang tak terduga.

Malam harinya

Bar hari ini ramai sekali aku disini melayani tamu-tamu yang akan memesan minuman. Yah selain kerja di kafe aku juga menjadi pelayan bar. Sekali lagi aku melihat dia bersama nmjachingunya, menjijikan. Malakaitku sedang berciuman panas dengan siwon namja tak tahu malu itu. Yah sebenarnya sapa yang tidak tahu siwon dia player yang ku dengar selain sama jaejoong dia juga pna pacar di eropa namanya lady hee dan di amerika kibum. Ck aku ingin membantai dia saat ini juga. Jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam kulihat jaejoong sudah mabuk dan aku melihat dia berjalan sempoyongan hei kemana namjachingunya ya ampun malaikatku dia mabuk. Oh iya aku baru ingat tadi aku ke toilet melihat dia edang bercumbu dengan salah satu primadona disini kim yesung. Yah primadona di kalangan namja. Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa disini semuanya namja karena bar ini dalah bar gay. Aku tak ada waktu lagi, karena melihat malaikatku sempoyongan aku membantunya berdiri, dan m embawanya pergi untung saja shift ku sudah habis. Aku lalu membawa jaejoong keluar bar dan membawanya pergi ke rumahku. Yah aku tinggal sendiri disini jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Akuy membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya. Entah apa yang terjadi aku melumat bibirnya serta membiarkan lidahku mengeksplor di dalam lidahnya, bau alkohol pun menyeruak keluar aku tak peduli aku terus menciumnya terlihatlah benang saliva yang keluar. Aku lalu melepaskan pagutan kami dan memberikannya oksigen. Tidak hanya itu aku merobek kasar bajunya karena yan g ada di pikiranku adalah nafsu melihat bibirnya dan dadanya yang waktu itu dia memakai baju v neck hingga terlihat leher jenjang putihnya. Setelah itu aku memberikan kissmark di leher putih itu. Menghisap ceruk leher itu secara dalam menghisapnya hingga menyebabkan berwarna kemerahan. Aku meremas pelan pada juniornya. Akh dia sungguh indah dia hanya mengerang dan menahan desahan oh aku ingin mendengar desahanya. Tak lupa aku menjilat daun telinganya dan memilin nipplenya. "ooohh" akhirnya desahan itu keluar juga aku lalu melepaskan celana jeans serta underwarenya terlihat little jae sudah mengeras aku tak kuasa untuk mengocok dan meremas. "oh, jangan di godaaa masukan dalam mulutmu woonieee, akhh" desahnya. Apa dia memanggil namja brengsek itu tak akan. "Panggil namaku boo,panggil namaku bear" kataku sambil marah dan meremas secara cepat

" arra, bear masukan cepat aku sudah tak tahan" katanya lagi. Terlihatlah smirk andalanku. Aku lalu memasukan little boo ke dalam mulutku dengan menghisap, menjilat serta melumat tidak lupa memaju mundurkan kepalaku, oh sungguh nikmat aku tak lupa memainkan twinsball yang menggantung itu dan memasukan 1 jariku ke dalam hole boojaeku, malaikatku saat ini sedang mengerang kesakitan serta kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapakan. Aku terus memaju mundurkan kepala dan dia juga membatu meremas rambutku seolah memberikan semangat. Aku lalu memasukan 2 jariku di holenya. Oh dsungguh nikmatnya jariku seperti dipijat rektum di dalamnya. Ini terlalu nikmat aku hanya bisa menambah tempo kecepatan pada juniornya. Serasa ada yang berkedut di dalam mulutku sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkan sperma.

Sresss

Sperma jaejoong keluar di dalam mulut aku menelan ya dan menyisakan sedikit. Lalu aku membaginya ke mulut jae. Kami berciuman panas. Lalu aku menarik 2 jari ku di lubangnya. Aku mengocok juniorku dan meberikannya pada boojae agar dia gantian yang menservisku. Sebelumnya di hole jae sudah aku pasang vibrator dan aku tali juniornya. Aku kocok dan remas juniornya terlihat wajahnya memerah dan menahan hasrat. Aku membawa remote kecil untuk menggetarkan vibrator itu sesuai tingkatannya. "akhhh akkhhh" lenguhanku saat mulut jaejoong menghisap serta memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Aku hanya menikmati dan merasakan keenakan pada juniorku. Aku menambah volume vibrator itu dia melepaska kulumannya dan membuatku marah aku tak suka ini. "bear, tolong lepaaaaassskannnn tallliii innnii, inni ssanggatttt sakit" pintanya

Aku tak mau, aku marah dan menamparnya. Enak saja saat ini dia harus tahu siapa yang berkuasa di sini. Aku sudah keburu nafsu dan ku pegang kepalanya dan memaju mundurkan dengan paksa. Ohh nikmat tak terasa spermaku menyambur keluar di dalam mulutnya.

Aku menciumnya kembali dan menjilati nipplenya. Lalu mencabut vibrator dari hole jae. Aku melihat malaikatku sangat bergairah kesakitan karena klimaks keringnya dan juga menahan kesakitan yang aku buat di lengannya sebagai tanda dia milikku. Yah aku melukai lengannya dengan pisau lipat yang sering aku bawa. Aku menjilati darah di elngannya itu dan melihat hole pink yang sudah berkedut itu. Aku menjilati hole itu dan memasukinya secara perlahan. "nikkmattthhhh seeeempiithhh jaeeee akhhh nikkmatth" rancauku

"akkhh apppoooo" jawab jae

Aku lalu menampar pantatnya agar dia bereaksi dan merilekskan jepitan rektumnya. Masuk sekali sentak. Aku mulai bergerak dan sepertinnya menumbuk prostatnya. "akkkhhh there bear, there" rancaunya. Aku hanya mengikutinya ohhh enakkk nikmat kata-kata itulah yang sering aku gunakan dan tak lupa "kau cantik malaikatku" aku merancaukan kata-kata itu. Saat ini yang ada hanya kenikmataan saja. Lihatlah jaeku sepertinya akan mendapatkan precumna tapi tertahan.

"bear leepaasss akkkkuu takk kuaat" katanya

" sebentar boo, kita keluarkan bersama" kataku

Tak lama aku mengeluarkan precum ke dalam tubuh jaejoong dan aku tidak lupa melepaskan pita ityu terlihatlah sperma yang banyak itu keluar. Dan aku baru menyadari ternyata selain precumku banyak ada juga aliran darah dari hole jaejoong. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah horor, aku tak tahu kalo dia masih perjaka. Hah tapi tak apalah aku tersenyum senang dan mendapatkan malaikatku ini walaupun dengan menodai dia dulu. Aku lalu tiduran di sampingnya dan menyamakan tidurku padanya.

Selamat malam malaikatku

**Yunho POV End**

Pagi harinya

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku melihat diriku yang berantakan sambil di dekap oleh orang yang tak ku kenal

'ini dimana?' batinku.

Aku hanya melihat sekeliling. Bajuku soebk, selangkanganku sakit dan lihatlah kamar siapa ini. Kenapa banyak sekali darah aaawww, aku lalu menyingkirkan lengan kekar itu dan yang kulihat kamar yang penuh dengan fotoku. Apa-apaan ini. Aku lalu menolehkan kepala ke namja itu aku menatapnya intens sejenak aku tahu siapa ini. Dia pelayan cafe itu. Hah kenapa jadi begini. Aku tak ingin merenungi nasib yang sudah terjadi. Aku harus keluar dari sini.

**Jaejoong POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Gimana readers? Gak puas yah. Yaw maaph ne epep ku yunjae ku yang pertama maaph az ne aku buat ngebut en dadakan. Kaburrrrrrrr jangan lupa

.

.

**RCL**


End file.
